The Truth about Potter
by Kris Granger 2k6
Summary: A Series of Stories about the real happenings of HP.


_(A/N: The first extract is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Page 550 – 551. Bold and Underlined wordsis __Voldemort singing, Bold and Italic wordsis Wormtail singing.)_

**Bring me to Life  
Voldemort's revival - the bit you didn't see**

'Both of us,' Harry said.

'What?'

'We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it.'

Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms. 'You – you sure?'

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'Yeah … we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together.'

For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin.

'You're on,' he said. 'Come here.'

He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder, and helped Harry limp towards the plinth where the Cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held out a hand over one of the Cup's gleaming handles.

'On three, right?' said Harry. 'One – two – three -' He and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onwards, in a howl of wind and swirling colour, Cedric at his side.

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way and he fell forwards; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head.

'Where are we?' he asked.

Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet and they looked around

It seemed to be an abandoned bar, the karaoke stage covered by cobwebs, and the bar layered with dust. Small creatures scuttled around on the damp, dirty floor, and the smell of death filtered through both boys' nostrils. Harry struggled forward, and there was a strange crunching noise. Harry looked down, to see a skull crushed beneath his feet.

'I don't think we're in Hogwarts anymore, Cedric,' Harry said, gritting his teeth to ignore the pain.

Suddenly, bright lights flared up, the illumination stinging both boys' eyes. They shielding their almost blinded retinas and heard a wheezy cough and a splutter. The lights had dimmed, and Harry saw an overly large cauldron on the stage. A hooded figure was lowering a smaller figure into the bubbling broth of the cauldron.

Green sparks issued from the bubbling pot.

'What do you think it is?' asked Cedric. Harry shrugged.

'_Potter,_' hissed a voice that had haunted Harry's nightmares for thirteen years. '_It is time to die,_' Lord Voldemort cried.

Music started, eerie and harsh from a seemingly disused stereo in the corner. The hooded figure removed the mask and cloak to reveal himself to Harry.

'Wormtail.' Harry cried, but the music drowned out his words.

Wormtail began to sing, his voice feminine and soft. Harry smirked at the curly blonde wig atop the balding man's head. Ripping away his robes, Wormtail revealed a bright pink tutu, for all to see.

"_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
**_**_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
__Until you find it there and lead it back home..._**"

A voice, which chilled Harry's blood, came from the cauldron. The sparks were a fierce red now.

"_(Wake me up)  
**Wake me up inside**  
(I can't wake up)  
**Wake me up inside**  
(Save me)  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
(Wake me up)  
**Bid my blood to run**  
(I can't wake up)  
**Before I come undone**  
(Save me)  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**_"

Wormtail lifted a bone, kissed it and whispered several indistinguishable words, before dropping the bone into the bubbling pot.

"_**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life…**_"

Wormtail put his hand over the cauldron, and raised a blade. Harry shut his eyes, unable to watch the gruesome scene. There was a scream and a gentle splash of the cauldron.

"_(Wake me up)  
**Wake me up inside**  
(I can't wake up)  
**Wake me up inside**  
(Save me)  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
(Wake me up)  
**Bid my blood to run**  
(I can't wake up)  
**Before I come undone**  
(Save me)  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**_"

With a wave of his wand, Wormtail extracted some blood from Harry's wounds and poured it in the potion.

"_**Bring me to life**  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
**Bring me to life**_"

The potion began to spit diamond-coloured sparks, alarming Harry and Cedric. They couldn't move. They were frozen.

"**_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
__Only you are the life among the dead_**"

A mist rose from the cauldron, and the outline of a person within it. Harry's eyes widened as the song continued.

"_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me,  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
**Don't let me die here,**  
There must be something more  
**Bring me to life…**_"

A cloak wrapped itself around the figure, and Lord Voldemort emerged, smirking at Harry.

"_(Wake me up)  
**Wake me up inside**  
(I can't wake up)  
**Wake me up inside**  
(Save me)  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
(Wake me up)  
**Bid my blood to run**  
(I can't wake up)  
**Before I come undone**  
(Save me)  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**_"

Grabbing his wand, Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at both of the boys, and bound them with ropes, as the song blazed on in the background.

"_**(Bring me to life)**  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**(Bring me to life)**_"

The song ended, and Voldemort obliterated the stereo. 'Well?' he asked, with a smirk.

'That was lame,' Cedric said.

Voldemort's nostrils flared at Cedric's words. 'Foolish child, you have witnessed the rebirth of the greatest wizard in the history of the Wizarding World!' Voldemort pulled his wand from his cloak pocket, twirling it around his spindly fingers gracefully. 'You will pay for your impotence. _Avada Kedavra_!' he cried, and with a blast of green light and a rush of wind, Cedric was dead.

Harry screamed in abject horror (he'd just seen a butterfly – his worst horror) when Voldemort approached the boy.

'What should we do, sire?' asked Wormtail.

'Make him think that we duelled. Fill him with some stupid story about his parents and _Priori Incantatem_' Voldemort said with a wave of his hand. 'I've got to go; I've got a hair appointment at five.' He said.

'Sire…you have no hair,' mumbled Wormtail.

'I HAD BEAUTIFUL HAIR ONCE, WORMTAIL AND I WILL AGAIN! I WILL BE THE MOST HANDSOME VILLIAN IN THE HISTORY OF THE WIZARDING WORLD, AS WELL AS THE MOST POWERFUL AND NONE OF YOUR SNIDE COMMENTS WILL EVER STOP THAT!' shrieked Voldemort, before running off, sobbing hysterically.


End file.
